Night club in school ?
by Ken- newbie boy
Summary: Terinspirasi dr klz sy, gk tw mw tliz ap. jd di bca aj laa
1. Chapter 1

**Night Club in school ?**

**Chapter : 1**

Disclamer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

**Bercerita tentang, anak-anak kelas 10c. Kelas yang berisi anak-anak nakal; gak bisa diem, nyari rusuh.**

**Bagaimana jadinya, jika festival sekolah sudah dekat?. Setiap kelas harus mengadakan acara. 10c tak ambil pusing.**

**Tapi, atas desakan sang guru. Akhirnya 10c mengadakan acara. Bingung mau buat acara apa, sang ketua kelas berkata dengan santai, "**_**Club**_** Malam ?"**

Warning :

Ken, gk tau. Tapi, yang pasti ini sangat tidak baik.

Ad OC-Ken sbagai guru-, dan yah itu sih tersrah anda mau mnganggap apa.

A/N:

Terinspirasi dari kelas ken yang gak bisa diem.

Depan guru doank alim, belakang ?

Jangan tanya ..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah?, paling mereka hanya berbual."

"Sepertinya, lagipula mereka juga pasti kalah."

"Ya, kau benar."

.

"Apa?, kau menumpahkan jus kerambut Karin?"

"Y-ya. Habis di-dia bikin aku kesal."

"Hahaha.., bagus itu."

"Hm."

.

"Tidak, tidak. Guru itu tidak akan kena perangkap seperti itu."

"Cih,"

"Pakai bom saja."

"Ide bagus."

"Gila, nanti kita juga mati bodoh."

"Terserah. Guru itu datang."

.

.

.

Mari, kita keluar dari ketidakjelasan di atas..

Aa, Konoha High School. Siapa yang tidak kenal?. Sekolah yang bernuansa modern, memiliki fasilitas lengkap.

Semua ingin masuk disekolah itu. Tapi, tidak sembarang anak bisa masuk. Karena, sekolah itu hanya berisi anak-anak orang kaya.

Memang tak semua, tapi setidaknya, sebagian dari mereka tak begitu kaya. Pemilik sekolah ini juga kelihatan muda. Padahal umurnya sudah melebihi 40 tahun. Wanita berambut pirang itu, kini sedang duduk santai menikmati secangkir teh.

Dia tidak sendirian, di temani asisitennya-shizune-. Dia menikmati tehnya.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Masuk." Ucap sang kepala sekolah.

"Hm, maaf mengganggu tsunade-sama. Tapi, anak-anak kelas 10c belum mengadakan acara untuk festival." Seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu memulai pembicaraan.

"Haah, murid-murid ken memang bagitu. Gurunya saja seperti dia, mana bisa maju mereka." Kata Tsunade.

"Iya. tapi akhir-akhir ini, saya sering melihat ken-san bermain dengan anak muridnya." Ucap sang tamu.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya tsunade.

"ya. Saya sering melihat mereka tertawa daripada belajar." Kata sang Tamu sambil tersrnyum licik didalam hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya tsunade tak percaya

"Benar." Jawab sang guru

.

.

.

Langkah tenang menyulusuri koridor Konoha High School. Menuju kelas paling ujung dengan label bertuliskan X c.

Diwajahnya, dapat kita lihat seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya. Sesampainya si sepan pintu kelas, dia mengangkat kaki keatas. Bersiap mendobrak pintu didepannya.

Braakk..

"Yo!, hhaha..,sampai kapan kalian mau memasang trik bodoh seperti itu?hm?" Tanya sang pendobrak, yang ternyata adalah wali kelas disana.

"Cih," dengus sai. Karena perangkapnya gagal.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak bakal kena.." Ucap Neji.

"Diam, kau!" bentak sai

"Harusnya, kau pakai bom." Saran neji

"Cih,"

"Sudah sudah.." lerai sang guru

"NNaah, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Hm, buka bu-Yamanaka-san, bisakah kau perhatikan pelajaran ku?"

""Tidak bisa, pelajaran tidak penting." Balas Ino ketus

"Hm, kalau tidak bisa. Kau ku jodohkan dengan sai!" Ucap sang Guru

"WHAT?" Dua orang yang tadi disebut berteriak

"Hhahaha..,tidak hanya bercanda. Kalian harusnya lihat tadi, bagaimana muka kalian. Konyol sekali." Kata sang Guru

"Benar..Hahhahhhahha.."

"Kalian..~"

Tawa menggelegar didalam kelas itu.

"Sensei~"

"Sebenarnya kalian anak baik kok.." Gumam sang Guru

"Hah?" tanya seluruh murid

"Tidak, ayo kita lanjutkan pejarannya."

"Hm"

.

.

.

**T B C**

Ken tau msh ad fic yg blm slesai. Tpi, ad ide bwt blin crita ini.

Jd maafkan lah author yg aneh ini.

Ken gk maksa bwt review, hnya jika brkenan.

Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Club in school ?**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

**Bercerita tentang, anak-anak kelas 10c. Kelas yang berisi anak-anak nakal; gak bisa diem, nyari rusuh.**

**Bagaimana jadinya, jika festival sekolah sudah dekat?. Setiap kelas harus mengadakan acara. 10c tak ambil pusing.**

**Tapi, atas desakan sang guru. Akhirnya 10c mengadakan acara. Bingung mau buat acara apa, sang ketua kelas berkata dengan santai, "**_**Club**_** Malam ?"**

Warning :

Ken, gk tau. Tapi, yang pasti ini sangat tidak baik.

Ad OC-Ken sbagai guru-, dan yah itu sih tersrah anda mau mnganggap apa.

A/N:

Terinspirasi dari kelas ken yang gak bisa diem.

Depan guru doank alim, belakang ?

Jangan tanya ..

.

.

.

Langkah seorang wanita yang bisa kita anggap sudah tua, menggema disepanjang koridor.

Tujuannya, hanya untung pergi ke kelas yang terletak dipaling ujung koridor.

Setelah merada didepan kelas dengan label bertuliskan 'x c', dapat dia dengar suara tawa dari dalam kelas.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia membuka pintu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu pula.

Ceklek.. (walah, gk tau nii kalau buka pintu dengan suara yang sedikit err-apalah bunyinya itu)

"KEN-SAN, SAYA PIKIR ANDA SEDANG MENGAJAR!" bentak wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah sang kepala sekolah-Tsunade-.

"Aa-aa, Tsunade-sama. Tidak baik membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk." Nasehat Ken. "lagipula, apa anda tak melihat tulisa itu?" Tanya ken

Tsunade menengok kearah yang ditunjukkan. Disana Tertulis '**KETUKLAH PINTU SEBELUM MASUK'**.

"Eh, iya ya. Maaf saya lupa." Ucapnya

"Dasar, nenek-nenek tua. Sudah tau tua, masih saja teriak-teriak. Nanti cepat keriput, sudah gitu suaranya cempreng lagi." Keluh Naruto

"sabar naruto, kau kan tau sendiri, kalau dia itu pura-pura lupa kalau dia sudah tua." Ucap Kiba

"Sudah-sudah. Kalau begitu, Tsunade-sama. CEPAT KAU KELUAR DAN ULANGI LAGI SAAT KAU MASUK!, INGAT KETUK PINTU TERLEBUH DAHULU!" Ucap ken bercampur rasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak?, orang dia sedang mengajar, malah diteriaki. Sudah begitu yang meneriaki tidak mengetuk pintu lagi.

'benar-benar, padahal dia yang menempelkan peraturan seperti itu' batin Ken sambil geleng-geleng.

"Baik, saya ulangi dulu." Kata tsunade

"Ck, benar-benar diulangi?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia kan, nenek tua bodoh." Balas Ino

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"KEN-SAN, SAYA PIKIR ANDA SEDANG MENGAJAR?" Ulang Tsunade

"Ya, saya memang mengajar. Ada masalah?" Tanya ken

"Apa benar anda mengajar?. Saya rasa, tadi saya mendengar suara kalian sedang tertawa." Ucap Tsunade

"Masa?, oh itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja kali Tsunade-sama." Balas ken, dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Mungkin. Tapi, kenapa kalian belum menetukan acara untuk festival nanti?" Tanya Tsunade

"Hm? Saya kan tidak masuk waktu itu. Lagipula, anak murid saya tidak diberi tahu." Jawab ken

"Hah? Benarkah sepertinya saya sudah lupa." Balas Tsunade

"Wadoh, factor umur kali ya?" Tanya ken

"Mungkin. Kalau begitu kalian lanjutkan belajarnya." "Dan jangan lupa. Acara untuk festival." Kata Tsunade

.

.

"Oke, sekarang kita tentukan tempat duduk dulu. Sudah lebih sebulan kan?" Tanya Ken

"Ya." Balas mereka

"Oke, kita mulai dari laki-laki" ujar ken

"Begini yang perempuan tetap duduk ditempat. Sedangkan yang laki-laki, yang pindah. Mengerti?" Tanya ken

"Tapi sensei, kalau duduk dengan laki-laki aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Ino

"Tergantung jodoh berarti." Ucap Ken sambil tersenyum licik

"WHAT?" Ujar mereka yang perempuan tak percaya

"Cih, menyebalkan" dengus sasuke

"Berisik.. hoaamm" ucap shikamaru

"Wah wah wah, seru nih.." Kata Naruto

"Ya, pasti sangat seru" Ucap kiba menyetujui perkataan naruto

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

.

Mf, yg review gk ak blz, terburu2 soalnya..

Mf jg ini sngat pndek..

Ak mw prg soalny ..

Byeee ~~!


End file.
